1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements to belts for electromagnetic suckers and/or an electromagnet.
2. Discussion of Background Information
As is known, a sucker is in fact an electromagnet attached at the periphery of an opening and is capable, when excited, of retaining a reinforcing plate fixed to the door, or inversely.
In the state of the art, the sucker is fixed in a section, referred to as the belt, which is itself fixed against the support (a wall or a door).
The belt is in the form of a tubular section comprising, on one of its surfaces, an opening that is cut out to enable the sucker to be inserted and attached. This opening is advantageously used to access the other surface of the section and to enable the assembly to be fixed to the support.
Experimentation has shown that this localized fixing is insufficient on lengthy belts and, in this case, that it is necessary to use additional screws extending through the two opposite surfaces of the section, with all the risks that this involves.
The implementation of these belts is not practical because running the electric supply cables poses problems. Indeed, the cables must be connected to the sucker prior to it being fixed in the belt, which involves the following disadvantages:                the length of the cables must be much greater than the length separating the opening for the insertion thereof and the terminals of the sucker, and this length must then be reinserted in the belt;        the positioning of the sucker must be carried out on-site and after connection of the cables;        a connection check-up requires disassembling the sucker.        